Build-It Bentley
Build-It Bentley is the Mario Bros.' cousin along with Fix-It Felix, Jr. and second deuteragonist in Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy. He is one of the playable characters and carrier of three of the Six Magic Tools. He's also one of the central characters and playable in Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions. Story Build-It Bentley was the grandson of the Build-It brother of the famous Construction Triplets with the Fix-It and Create-It brothers being the respective grandfathers of Fix-It Felix Jr. and the Create-It Twins, Mario and Luigi. Niether second cousins ever met until a special family reunion when they were all in their preteens. Their fathers presented to their sons the Six Magic Tools that they and their dads used in their heyday and wished to pass them onto them. The four happily and proudly accept their gifts. Benltey, being on side of the family that was the most important of the Construction Triplets' legacy, was given responsibility of three of them, while the twins recieved two and Jr. gained the last one. When the Build-It and Create-It sides of the family were to make their leave, Felix Jr. pleaded for them to stay, scared that it will be the only time they see each other. Neither three had a chance to respond before being pulled away by their parents. During Bentley's young adult years, his father died of secondhand smoking in their home of Sacramento, California, leaving him the last Build-It in the Construction Triplets' lineage. He had an encounter with the leader of the soul claiming Reapers, Father Reaper, creating himself a fear of the reapers and the ghouls that followed the reaper. A while later, Felix Jr. called upon another family reunion since his father had died too. To both of their shock, neither of the twins showed up. They were out in greater shock when they were told that the brothers had disappeared and never came back. So now everyone thought that the Create-It side was wiped out, though the last Fix-It and Build-It believed that they will return someday. ''Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy'' Prologue Bentley had come to Niceland City, Lousiana for a reunion with Felix. Fix-It was having a bad dream of the reunion with the Create-It Twins and Build-It shouted him awake. The two go enjoy the party the Nicelanders prepared for them. Bentley follows Felix to the balcony, who questions if it had already been 14 years since they saw the Create-It Twins and where they are. Then, a bouldozer suddenly went beserk began to to bouldoze everything in Niceland Plaza. The second cousins manage to stop it in a tutorial battle and discover a mysterious pipe that appeared in the plaza. While inspecting it, a strong tornado from the pipe sucks the superintendants in before it disappears from the plaza. Down the Plumber Pipe and Up Again Both Bentley and Felix are found unconscious in the courtyard of Princess Peach's Castle by the Toad guards. Peach comes with the Mario Bros. and notices that they kind of look like the twins. Mario and Luigi are shocked, recognizing them from the family reunion years ago. Buid-It and Fix-It came to upon the sound of their familiar accents and it is a moment of joy before they realize that they don't know where they are. After an explanation, the two went into a state of panic, terrified that they might not be able to return home. The twins manage to calm them down and start talking out the pipe that brought them all there. Home Again, Home Again Of Nice(Land) and Bricks To Fix-It or Build-It, You Must Create-It Duo of Wrath Which is Really Home? A Wench in the Wrench The Fix, The Build, and The Create Final Decision ''Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions'' Bentley returns in Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions as a playable character along with Luigi. Prior to the start of the game, Bentley received a letter from Mayor Gene saying that Felix had disappeared. The cousin rushed to Niceland City and arrived the same time that a strange château appeared in the sky of the new civilization. Build-It used the skyscrapers to reach the ghostly building, where he is captured by Meanie Ghouls. The Ghouls drag him through a portal to Demon House, which had appeared in Evershade Valley. The Meanies steal Bentley's three Magic Tools and lock him in a room in the hall. His imprisonment is momentary when he is rescued by Luigi, who was sent to Demon House looking for answers about it. Luigi also shows that he managed to get the Gold Tape-measurer back from the Meanies. Bentley thanks his cousin before both were pixelated to Gloomy Manor. After some explanations, Professor E. Gadd gives Build-It the spare Poltergust 9000. At first, the repairman is hesitant to return to Demon House due to his fear, but goes to get back his tools. After a string of missions, the two are confronted by North Reath, the Reaper of the North. Still having the fear of Reapers, Bentley cowers from the battle so Luigi had to fight the Reaper alone. Appearance Being the Mario Bros. and Felix's cousin, Build-It Bentley looks very similar to them with his round nose and Felix's facial appearance as well as the trademark blue eyes, if not more sky blue. His hair is also a little more shaggy and chocolate brown. He's as tall as Luigi, even though he's roughly a month younger than him. According to him, "shortness runs in the family", which explains why they're shorter than most other humans. He sports a plumber outfit like Felix, but with a complete palate swap and other differences. Instead of blue and white, his workshirt is yellow orange with black buttons and undershirt and a nametag on his right also written in black thread. Like his second cousins, he wears a matching cap with a "BB" logo, the right "B" upside down. The hat's purple and the thread is orange. On his hands are purple construction gloves. He has on a vermilion utility belt that holds the three of the Six Magic Tools passed down to him, the Gold Tapemeasurer in the pouch on his left. He wears deep violet pants and orange steel toed shoes. Personality While similar to Luigi apperance-wise, Bentley has a personality similar to Mario's. He can be cocky at some points, such as going straight against Ultimate Wreck-It Ralph. He does however have a fear of Ghouls and Reapers, having been face-to-face with the leader. Abilities Trivia *Build-It Bentley is based off of Luigi like Felix is based off of Mario. *His color scheme is similar to Waluigi. *Bentley is sometimes confused with a turtle from the Sly Cooper series due to his name also being Bentley. *Bentley is a British name. This means that he's the only one of his generation to remain fully British. Category:Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy Category:M&L: LL Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions Category:Males